The Other Half
by TheRumor15
Summary: What did Finn think when he saw Jack say, "Apart from feeling suicidal, I'm fine" in his video? (Rating for self-harm reference)


The words kept echoing in Finn's head, bringing a sinking feeling to his stomach.

_"Apart from feeling suicidal, I'm fine."_

The words just didn't feel right. Not just because of his sensitive nature, but rather, the fact that the words had come from Jack. One part of Finn wanted to brush it off- maybe Jack was exaggerating. It wouldn't be the first time. But the other part of Finn remembered exactly how Jack's face crumpled when he learned that he had not met university requirements, and how quiet he became, and how he tried to hide the fact that he'd spent the day crying over being the "family failure", as he'd put it.

And that part of Finn knew that there was always some truth to what Jack said. And that was the scariest thing. His brother- his other half (not that he would admit that out loud) was looking back at him from the computer screen, announcing that he felt suicidal. Finn didn't miss the hysterics that were subtly underlying his brother's words. And those eyes, so much like his own, held so much pain. All because of the 5% that prevented him from attending the school that he'd aspired to go to for years.

Finn was angry that Jack would let that 5% knock him down so badly, but at the same time, be couldn't help but feel guilty. He got into the school of his choice, and Jack didn't have to say anything for Finn to know how much he was hurting because of it. If Finn could do anything about it, he would. Hell, he would switch situations with Jack in a heartbeat. Anything to bring a smile back to his face.

Finn couldn't sit back when his twin was feeling this way. He got up and walked across the hall to Jack's room.

Without bothering to knock, Finn opened the door to find Jack staring blankly at his computer screen, which was currently on Facebook, where students were celebrating getting into university. Finn frowned and silently walked over. Without a word, he gently reached over and guided Jack's hand on the mouse toward the red "close" button on the screen.

"Stop it." Finn said softly, clicking the button. Jack looked up at him. He didn't say a word, and he didn't need to. From looking into his brother's eyes alone, Finn could tell that Jack was going it on purpose- that he needed to _see_ that he was a failure compared to his classmates. "You're not." Finn stated sternly, knowing that Jack would understand. Jack said nothing in return. He simply got up and began heading toward the door. Finn reached out and grabbed Jack's wrist to keep him from leaving, only to be met with a hiss of pain from his brother as he pulled his arm away.

There was a tense moment of silence before Finn spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Jack..."

"It's nothing." Jack responded quickly, his voice raspy.

"Then why did you pull away?" Finn asked. He stepped towards his brother again, reaching for him. Finn took note of how Jack's eyes clouded over. "Jack, please."

Jack frowned and stepped toward Finn.

Finn gasped at the angry red slashes on Jack's skin. _This wasn't right. Jack was supposed to talk to Finn if there was a problem... Not do this._

"Jack, look at me," Finn said sternly, gently moving Jack's chin up so their eyes would meet. "I know that you're upset about results, but this can't be how you deal with it."

"You don't get it, Finny. Everything always works out for you." Jack whimpered, his voice thick with emotion.

Finn didn't know what to say. He couldn't really think of anything particularly bad happening to him as of late... Until his brother had his dream taken away from him. Finn knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath.

"That's not true," Finn started. "I'm not going to school next year, either."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Why not?! You got into the school you wanted!"

"That doesn't mean anything if you can't go to yours." Finn paused, his eyes flicking back down to Jack's exposed wrist. He reached and lifted his arm, tenderly running his fingers over the marks. "This has to stop." He met Jack's eyes once again. "I mean it, Jack. This is unhealthy. Maybe I should have told you how much you mean to me before, so you wouldn't have-"

"-Finn, it's got _nothing_ to do with you!" Jack interjected.

"Still..." Finn sighed. "I know I don't say it often, but I really do love you, Jack. You mean the world to me, and I... I need you. So I need you to stop hurting yourself, okay?"

Jack tearfully nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Finn said softly. "Come here." He whispered, pulling Jack into his arms. He held Jack tightly, appreciating that his other half was still there, and always would be, as long as Finn had any say in the matter.


End file.
